


People-Watching

by writing_in_the_dark



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_in_the_dark/pseuds/writing_in_the_dark
Summary: Prussia and Cuba are bored during a world meeting. Even people-watching has become boring, until they notice Canada, looking positively smitten.





	People-Watching

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first-ever published fic. [Fingers shake with nervousness]. I entrust myself to your care!

 

As the other nations of the world bustle around the room during the mid-morning break of the first day of the world meeting, warmly greeting old friends and faking smiles at old enemies, Prussia and Cuba sit next to each other, slumped in their chairs.

“Ugh, this is so fucking boring,” complains Prussia.

Cuba, arms crossed, gives his agreement in the form of a yawn.

“These meetings used to be more exciting,” Prussia says, “but now everyone gets along far too well for things to ever get interesting.”

“Yeah. The countries who would start any real trouble don’t even bother to show up.”

Prussia lets his head fall to the side, as if his boredom is so severe, it’s sapping his neck of its strength. “It’s not even a good place to people-watch anymore.”

“I know everyone here too well,” Cuba says, nodding his head in agreement, “and I’ve grown to dislike all of them.”

“Dude, totally. I used to kill time during these meetings by fantasizing about doing filthy things to some of these people, but now…” Prussia ends the sentence with a disgusted face and a hairball-hacking sound.

The men sit in silence for a minute, watching the crowd, waiting for something of note to occur. Cuba breaks the silence, continuing his train of thought from earlier. “Except Canada. I still like him.”

“Oh, for sure. He’s a great guy.”

Cuba hesitates for a moment before asking a question. “You dated him for a while, right?”

Prussia shrugs and says, “If you can call it dating. Nothing really happened, and it didn’t last long.” Prussia rolls his head to the side to look at Cuba. “You dated him more recently than I did. How’d it go for you?”

Cuba scratches the back of his neck, like he’s embarrassed. “About the same as you.”

Prussia gets half of an evil grin on his face and asks, “What did you do to him? Did you scare him off?”

Cuba curses at Prussia under his breath, “Fuck.” He then laughs a little. “Yeah. I didn’t realize he was just looking for a quick kiss on the lips until after I had already tried to stick my tongue down his throat.”

Prussia chuckles.

“Fuck off, _puta_ ,” says Cuba. “What did _you_ do to scare him off?” he asks, turning the tables on his cackling partner.

Prussia stops laughing, pursing his lips in embarrassment. He mumbles his answer: “I may have gotten a bit handsy with him.”

Now it’s Cuba’s turn to snicker. “Damn, dude! Where’d you grab him? Here?” Cuba vaguely gestures toward his own crotch.

“God, no! What kind of lecher do you take me for?” Prussia protests. He waits a beat before quietly clarifying, “I grabbed his ass.”

Cuba guffaws aloud at that.

Prussia soon joins in the laughter and says, “That poor, sweet virgin kid. He was unfortunate to ever have old perverts like us after him.”

Their laughter dies down after a minute, and they go back to crowd-gazing.

A couple minutes later, a group of four nations has gathered across the room from Prussia and Cuba: America, Japan, France, and, standing a few feet away, likely out of shyness, Canada. Three of the nations are behaving as they normally do, with France being a pervert, America being obnoxious, and Japan agreeing with everything America says. The fourth nation, however, is behaving unusually, and it catches Cuba’s attention first.

“Hey, what’s up with Canada?” Cuba quietly asks his companion, gesturing toward the North American nation with a motion of his head.

Prussia looks at Cuba questioningly, then looks at Canada, then looks back at Cuba, clearly not seeing what Cuba is seeing.

Cuba tries to help his companion understand. “What is that face he’s making?”

Prussia focuses his view on Canada’s face, and he finally sees it as well. Canada looks like he is positively smitten by whomever he is looking at. “ _Mein Gott im Himmel_. Is he… in l-,” Prussia attempts and fails to say the word ‘love,’ opting to reword the question, “Does he have the hots for one of those guys?”

The two men survey the situation, looking back and forth between Canada and the other three, trying to ascertain which of them is the recipient of Canada’s adoration. Soon, France steps toward Canada, kisses him on each cheek, and embraces him, before bidding the group goodbye and walking away. Canada blushes furiously at the display of affection.

“No fucking way,” Prussia says incredulously, “He’s into France?”

Soon, Prussia’s question is answered, when Canada’s blush fades and is replaced once again with the look the two men had noted earlier.

“Dammit,” Cuba says quietly, “I can’t tell if he’s looking at America or Japan.”

A couple of minutes later, Japan bows to the two North American countries and takes his leave. But the look of love doesn’t fade from Canada’s face. If anything, it intensifies.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Prussia whisper-screams to the man next to him. “He’s looking like that at _America_?” The ‘scream’ part of Prussia’s whisper-scream intensifies. “He’s into his own fucking _brother_?!”

Cuba responds to Prussia’s tirade by silently looking him directly in the face, with a deadpan expression.

Prussia looks at Cuba and blinks at him a few times, trying to comprehend the meaning of his deadpan look. “What?” he demands.

Cuba laughs a little and responds, “Are you really one to judge a guy for having those kinds of feelings for his brother?”

“Oh, shut the fuck up, asshole.” Prussia wrinkles his nose at Cuba, brushing off his teasing.

The seated men resume their study of the interaction between the practically-identical standing men. Canada continues to gaze at America adoringly, and America obliviously chatters away about whatever.

“America has no idea how Canada feels about him, does he?” asks Prussia, sounding like he genuinely pities Canada for having what he assumes are unrequited feelings.

“Shit, bro. _Canada_ probably has no idea.”

Prussia hums in agreement.

Cuba and Prussia continue their observation of the North American brothers. After a couple minutes, America starts complaining about being hungry and pleading with Canada to go with him to get burgers. Canada tries to gently remind his brother that it’s only 10:30 in the morning and that multiple burgers don’t really make for an appropriate mid-morning snack. America wraps one arm tightly around his brother’s shoulders, continuing to beg him, their faces mere inches apart. At first, Canada cringes at the intense physical contact, but then his features soften. His cheeks turn rosy, and the look of adoration returns.

“Is he…gazing longingly…at America’s _lips_?” Prussia asks slowly, with astonishment in his voice.

“Fuckin’ A. Just kiss the idiot already.” Cuba’s brow is furrowed, like he’s trying to telepathically send those instructions directly to Canada’s brain.

The scene is disrupted by Germany calling the meeting back to order. The nations all take their seats, and Germany begins to announce the topics and speakers for the second half of the morning session.

“Hey,” Prussia says to Cuba quietly, “Let’s give it a couple decades. If Canada still feels the same way and hasn’t figured it out, we’ll give him a push in the right direction.”

Cuba shakes his head in agreement.

“Prussia!” Germany’s voice comes booming directly at him, “Do you have something to add to the discussion?”

“No, West, sorry, please continue,” Prussia stammers at his younger brother, who is giving him a terrifying disapproving glare.

Germany turns his attention back to delivering the agenda, and Prussia and Cuba quietly high-five and giggle to themselves, like a couple of delinquent school boys. They resume their people-watching, with renewed vigor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate everyone who bares their soul and shares their stories with their fellow fans.


End file.
